This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 760,230 filed July 29, 1985 now abandoned. The present invention provides novel compounds of formula I ##STR2## which are pharmacologically useful as cardiovascular agents. More specifically, the compounds of the present invention are orally active antihypertensive agents which promote their blood pressure lowering effects through both calcium ion antagonism and alpha adrenoceptor blockade.
The present invention also relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more of the active compounds of the invention in combination with suitable pharmaceutical carriers as well as methods of using such compounds and pharmaceutical compositions thereof in the treatment, prevention, or mitigation of cardiovascular diseases or conditions, including specifically acute and chronic hypertension.